Si hubieran vivido
by Miknat
Summary: Nunca te has preguntado... ¿Que hubiera pasado si las personas que tu querías estuvieran aquí, a tu lado,Llorando contigo, Riendo, como siempre querías que fuera? Esta es la pregunta que se hace una pequeña castaña cada noche.


**KO-NI-CHI-WA!**

 **Bueno...¡Aquí traigo mi primer One-shot!**

 **¡Espero que les guste! Por favor dejen Reviews :)**

 **Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.**

* * *

Nunca te has preguntado... ¿Que hubiera pasado si las personas que tu querías estuvieran aquí, a tu lado,Llorando contigo, Riendo, como siempre querías que fuera? Esta es la pregunta que se hace una pequeña castaña cada noche.

Cada vez que piensa esto,Algo duele dentro de Mikan,la castaña ama a sus amigos y a su novio, pero siempre algo falta dentro de ella, y no puede dejar de preguntarse por qué se siente así. " _Ellos están conmigo, lo están, siempre estuvieron."_ Eso es lo que piensa la castaña cuando esos pensamientos la deprimen y hacen que pasen lágrimas por sus mejillas,Pero es inevitable, le duele y le dolerá siempre, puede que en algún momento ella logre traer felicidad con sus recuerdos, pero también dolera, y también duele aún más cuando ve a niños caminando al lado de sus padres riendo y jugando, ignorando todo lo que pasa alrededor, para los padres solo existen ellos y sus hijos.

Sacando los pensamientos de su cabeza, la castaña se sienta en su cama y mira el cielo por la ventana pensando : " _Ellos están ahí, en alguna parte... Pero...¿Me estarán viendo?"_

Se acosto en su cama y tapandose con sus frasadas rosas pensando una y otra vez " _¿Lo harán?,¿Me estarán viendo ahora?"_ se acordo de haber abrazado a su madre, de su calor, su corazón que latía rapidamente, las lágrimas de ambas. También recordo a su padre, el profesor de su madre, el hombre que su madre había amado incondicionalmente, su madre no creía en el dicho que dice " _Hasta que la muerte los separé",_ ya que Yuka lo había amado aún cuando estaba muerto,pero ella ahora también estaba muerta.

Cuando Mikan sintió el sueño venir pensó "¿ _y... si ellos... Hubieran vivido?"_. Luego, callo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Cuando se despertó había una voz gritandole que se levantara, " _Mamá"_ reconoció inmediatamente.

Se obligo a abrir los ojos y vio a una mujer de cabello corto que caía por los hombros, su pequeña boca curvada en una sonrisa de alivio y sus ojos brillando de vida.

-Hija, Tienes el sueño pesado - Dijo Yuka alegremente - Mejor vistete, y te ayudare a peinarte, Tienes que estar linda para Natsume- Dijo guiñandole un ojo, y lanzo una carcajada cuando la castaña se sonrojo inmediatamente y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de verse amenazante, pero el sonrojo no la hacia ver muy "MALA" a Mikan, pero con sonrojo o no, su hija no era para nada aterradora, era más bien del tipo Tierna y Dulce, en cambio, el novio de su hija (Natsume Hyuuga) solo te tenía mirar a alguien y en cuestión de segundos ese "Alguién" salia corriendo, eso tuvo que hacer que Yuka lo odie, pero cada vez que miraba a su hija, su expresión cambiaba y pasaba de ser alguien Malo y Aterrador a ser Tranquilo y Dulce.

-No te burles de mí.- Dijo Mikan haciendo que su madre,sonriendo alegré le bese en la coronilla y salga de su cuarto, cuando Yuka cerro la puerta gritó "¡ _Visteté para tu novio, Mikan!"_ . Yuka se dirigió a la cocina donde esperaba el regaño de su esposo, ya que cada mañana despertaban a todo el vecindario por sus gritos y carcajadas. Pero Izumi amaba demasiado a Yuka, por lo que cuando terminaba de regañarla y ella se quejaba el le sonreía.

Mikan se vistio rápidamente su uniforme que consistia en una chaqueta de punto color negro con bordes azules, una cinta azul y una minifalda y en sus pies unas botas hasta la rodilla, salio de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Buen día!, gritó Mikan bajando por las escaleras.

-Buen día, Mikan- Dijo Izumi regalandole una de sus mejores sonrisas, Mientras su hija se sentaba frente a el.

-Mikan,¿Quieres tostadas? - Pregunto Yuka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mmmm *~* - Dijo Mikan...

-Creo... que eso es un "Si" - Contestó Izumi por Mikan.

-Mikan,¿Quieres café?- Preguntó Yuka con la jarra de café en la mano y en la otra un plato con tostadas.

-Sip- Dijo Mikan sonriendo.

* * *

Justo después de que Mikan terminara de desayunar,se oyó el timbre.

-Es el- Dijo Yuka emocionada, fue al lado de Mikan y le arregló el cabello, Mientras le decía " _Estás tan linda", "Pórtate bien"_ Etc.

-Iré yo - Dijo Izumi caminando a la puerta,donde esperaba felizmente un azabache con ojos color carmesí.

-¡NOOO!- Gritaron Mikan y Yuka al unisono, en otra situación pudo haber sido divertido, Pero se desataba una guerra mortal entre Papá-Novio, que Mikan y Yuka presenciaban de vez en cuando. Izumi abrió la puerta, preparado para el Round-1.

-Hola, Hyuuga- Dijo seriamente Izumi, Mirando al Oji-Carmesí que tenía una mirada aburrida e indiferente en su cara.

-Hola...- Dijo Natsume Mirándolo de arriba a abajo - viejo.

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, MOCOSO DEL DEMONÍO?!-Dijo furioso Izumi,Mikan y Yuka estaban mirando la escena con nerviosismo y gracia, estos dos peleaban a diario y todas las veces Natsume terminaba ganando.

-Además de viejo, Sordo. - Dijo Natsume con ironía, A el le encantaba molestar al padre de su novia ya que, en el camino a la academia, Mikan hacia pucheros y se sonrojaba por el enojo que sentía porque Natsume le hable así a su padre, aunque el enojo se acababa cuando llegaban a la academia.

-¡TUUU... -Empezó Izumi, pero Yuka le tapo la boca y lo arrastro hasta la cocina, pero Izumi no se rindió y siguió dando batalla a su esposa.

-Cariño, si sigues así te golpeare con una sartén- Dijo sonriendo dulcemente Yuka a su marido... pero... en realidad ella quería decir "Si sigues así te MATO con una sartén"

Izumi opto por desistir ya que, bueno, no quería morir. Yuka se llevo arrastrando a Izumi a la cocina

-Nat..Natsume- Susurro la castaña sonrojada, a lo cual Natsume sonrió con dulzura, ¡Como la había extrañado esas vacaciones!, aunque se habían visto cada día, las horas que no pasaba cerca de la castaña parecían años, avanzo hacía su novia sonrojada y la rodeo con los brazos de forma sobreprotectora, ladeo la cabeza y la beso como lo hacía cuando tenían publico, lenta y dulcemente, Mientras Mikan sentía los labios de Natsume, que eran suaves y se movían lentamente devorando cada pequeña parte de los labios de Mikan, A veces sus labios eran exigentes y parecía que quería comerla... igual que ella al Howalon **(Perdón,no puedo ser seria xD)**.Ninguno de los dos noto que dos padres entrometidos los miraban desde la cocina con miradas expectantes.

-Bueno,-Dijo Natsume separándose de los labios de la castaña- Creo que deberíamos irnos.

Mikan asintió sonrojada y sonrió al pelinegro que le extendía la mano, ella sin esperar tomo su mano y entrelazaron los dedos de las manos.

-¡Me voy!- Gritó Mikan

-¡Adiós cariño!Natsume, mandale saludos a Kaoru- Gritó Yuka desde la cocina, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, esperando atenta la respuesta de Natsume

Natsume se limitó a asentir y luego salio por la puerta con su pequeña castaña. El camino con su novia fue tranquilo y el tiempo pasó rápidamente, Mientras compartían conversaciones que Natsume esperaba con ansias

-Tu y mi padre siempre discuten- Dijo la castaña haciendo un pequeño puchero,Mikan miraba disimuladamente cada movimiento que el hiciera y estaba concentrada en su respuesta, aún estaban agarrados de la mano y, noto que el también estaba mirándola pero, el en cambio,no lo trataba de disimular.

-Es imposible que no discutamos - Dijo con un tono tranquilo y dulce que solo Mikan conocía, con los demás no era tan abierto.- Los dos te amamos- Y dicho esto la castaña se sonrojo, el tiempo paso rápidamente y de vez en cuando se miraban por el rabillo del ojo, antes de que Mikan se diera cuenta estaban en la puerta de la Academia Alice

-¡Sakura, Natsume! - Gritó un rubio, que estaba corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Ruka-Pio! - Lo saludo Mikan, con una de sus sonrisas radiantes, que hizo que Natsume quisiera besarla, mucho más de lo que había deseado todo el camino.

-¡Buenos días! - Dijo Ruka sonriendo a Mikan y a Natsume (pero especialmente a Mikan), Natsume no tardó en responder al saludo pero, los ojos de la castaña vagaron lejos de ellos dos, estaba buscando algo... o a alguien, y los ojos brillaron cuando lo encontró.

-¡HOTARUUU! *O* - Grito la castaña corriendo en busca de su amiga pelinegra y, como era de esperarse, Hotaru saco su Baka Gump y golpeo a la castaña varias veces antes de que un RING-RING la sacara de ese sueño... que parecía tan real, hasta le había dolido.

* * *

No, Enserio le dolía.

-Baka, no me das otra opción que golpearte- Dijo Hotaru delante de la cama de Mikan, tenía el Baka Gump en su mano derecha.

-Hmp, Tendrás que apurarte si no quieres llegar tarde - Dijo Natsume apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una expresión aburrida típica de el, Detrás de Natsume, Mikan pudo ver a un rubio con ojos celestes preocupados.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó adormilada Mikan.

-Las siete menos diez.- Respondió Hotaru con el entrecejo fruncido, estaba enojada con la castaña por hacerla llegar tarde, le haría perder el premio de llegar temprano... otra vez.

-¡¿QUEEÉ!? - Gritó Mikan levantándose de la cama lo mas rápido que pudo, fue a su armario y rápidamente sacó el uniforme, se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se puso el uniforme, se peinó y dejo su cabello suelto.

Salió del baño, agarro su pequeña mochila.

-Vamos. - Dijo la castaña mirando a los demás, Ruka estaba plasmado porque la castaña se había cambiado MUY rápido, y los dos azabaches... bueno, sus caras no decían nada.

-No tienes que decirlo- Dijo Hotaru irritada ya que, su amiga siempre los hacia retrasar a todos ._.U

Todos salieron del cuarto de Mikan,corrieron por los pasillos, por los bosques y corrieron hasta la academia, en la cuál los regañaron por llegar tarde y Mikan y Ruka se sonrojaron de verguenza, Pero a Hotaru y Natsume no les importo mucho, ya que cuando preguntaron que había pasado ignoraron a las personas... y algunos no preguntaban... ya que, algunos sabían que cada vez que llegaban tarde era culpa de Mikan,Las clases pasaron rápido para todos, en especial para Mikan todo el día pensó en el sueño que había tenido " _Eso hubiera pasado... si hubieran vivido",_

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... lo termine a las dos de la mañana ._.U**

 **Estoy ansiosa por leer sus Reviews :D**

 **Los veo en la semana ^u^**


End file.
